Una oportunidad al desastre
by Laura Paty
Summary: Una sala de cine será testigo de los profundos celos tiránicos de un sempai que muere por reconocer el amor que enloquece su corazón.


**Ariana casanova de corazón dulce, amigable y blandito, te deseo un increíble cumpleaños. Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas sensuales, tiernas y amorosas de un fanfic de Koi suru boukun. Tal como pediste no hay tanta frase melosa.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga pero yo voy a forzar sus corazones, divirtiéndonos un poco a todos, hasta probar el dulce amor que se tienen.**

 **Una oportunidad al desastre**

 **.**

Todos tenemos un límite y Morinaga había llegado al suyo, su sempai había estado fastidiando todos los días cualquier acercamiento, había sido golpeado, empujado y regañado demasiadas veces. A pesar de que vivían en el mismo departamento se las había arreglado para apartarse de él una y otra vez.

Desde que Tetsuhiro regresó de Hamamatsu pensó que sería bien recibido por Souichi. Tanto estudio junto con prácticas en la farmacéutica lo tenían algo cansado, de manera que al llegar a casa, sus ánimos volvieron tan sólo con esperar encontrarse con el rostro gruñón de su amado. La energía fluyó por cada parte de su anatomía y sintió el furor de la pasión, el afecto y el cariño guardados por ese par de semanas alejados. Pero no lo fue a recibir a la estación de tren, ni tampoco lo vio en el departamento al llegar, supuso que se debía al trabajo en el laboratorio, por lo que espero ansioso con la cena hecha con tal de poder congraciarse con él. Un vino que aguardaba en hielo, bastante fuerte con tal de alegrarlo y además ponerlo lo suficiente ebrio para aprovechar la ocasión.

Se sentó esa noche a esperar, ya que su querido sempai no podía ser localizado en el teléfono, ese hombre odiaba realmente usar aquellos aparatos. Si alguien hacía uso del mismo para una tontería, ponía aquél número en gente indeseable y no respondía. Incluso con su familia cuando su hermanita llamaba y no tenía una buena justificación la regañaba y era cortante. Entonces al pensarlo bastante, decidió que llamarlo por extrañarlo, seguramente ameritaría un golpe o un regaño que prefería evitar.

Esperando un par de horas se quedó dormido en el sofá, mientras el tic tac del reloj en la pared se escuchó como relajando el ambiente. De inmediato un aroma familiar lo trajo de vuelta, algo como cigarrillos con alcohol y esa sensación de vacío lo cubrió, al igual que una manta que llevaba sobre su cuerpo. Miró con pesadez la mesa en donde se notaba a leguas que sempai había cenado y bebido hasta marcharse a su habitación. Ni un hola, ni despertarlo para acompañarlo había ocurrido. Con suspiros pesados marchó a su cuarto a continuar durmiendo, a pesar de ese sentimiento ansioso que quería apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Casi como un suspiro se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación de Morinaga:

— Te extraño tanto sempai.

Al siguiente día, muy temprano se levantó con tal de complacer a su adorado amante que se había prácticamente ocultado la noche anterior, y de inmediato miró la habitación abierta. La cama revuelta, la ropa del pijama del chico rubio en el suelo. En el baño, el vapor de la ducha todavía se podía sentir y la comida que había sobrado de la noche anterior había sido devorada de los trastos. Un tanto desanimado hizo el aseo del lugar que realmente le hacía falta, ya que había mucha ropa sucia en el cesto, la cocina llena de polvo con trastos desechables de comida rápida y todo el lugar completamente sin trapear con polvo, más polvo y colillas de cigarrillos.

Al medio día decidió ir a buscarlo al laboratorio con tal de poder verlo y platicar sobre su viaje y tantas cosas que había estado necesitando ese par de semanas sin su amada compañía. Una vez en el lugar todo lucía como zona de desastre, todos cansados, con ojeras, y su sempai parecía querer arrancarse el cabello con los errores de sus nuevos kohais. Lo miraron entrar, por lo que de inmediato le fue colocada una bata y se puso a laborar con todos.

Agotados al anochecer, los asistentes nuevos de Souichi, suplicaron porque los dejara marchar a dormir, a lo cual Morinaga accedió poniendo su propio trabajo como garantía para que ellos pudieran irse. Tenía pensadas tantas cosas, necesitaba un dulce beso y pondría su vida en ello.

Souichi parecía realmente centrado en su labor, se esforzó en caminar de un lado a otro y obligó a Tetsuhiro a seguirlo:

— El par de inútiles deberían estar ayudando, no en sus casas.

— Vamos sempai, yo podré ayudarte con todo.

— ¡Pues apresúrate!

Morinaga suspiró con pesadez, durante cada minuto de libertad lo miró con necesidad, con ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo; ante lo cual Tatsumi se sonrojó como accediendo sin querer ante las insinuaciones del placer que su compañero le daría. Dos horas después habían terminado la segunda fase del experimento, sólo quedaba ir a descansar para volver al siguiente día a recoger resultados.

Tetsuhiro no pudo esperar y justo en el área de las gavetas lo arrinconó contra ellas y ansiosamente sumergido entre sus fantasías besó sus labios castamente, ante lo cual fue empujado por Souichi. Intentó nuevamente besarlo siendo golpeado en el rostro. El chico de cabellera azulada entendía desde que había comenzado su extraña relación, que no todo el tiempo sería bien recibido a las caricias o al amor, pero como un balde de agua fría le dolió no ser bienvenido luego de estar apartados dos largas semanas, sin una llamada, sin oler aquella piel o percibir el calor de los dulces labios de su adorado hombre. Ni si quiera le fue dado un motivo, simplemente giró su rostro de lado y rechazó:

— Aléjate Morinaga, ¡no quiero!

Un sentimiento de tristeza se expandió como un dolor en su corazón que ignoró, todavía se sentía tan feliz de poder verlo, de tenerlo tan cerca y justificó aquella reacción con estar en la universidad, puesto que los lugares públicos reprimían a su amante que parecía cada vez más cariñoso y dócil en cuanto estaban a solas. Creyó que seguramente en el departamento las cosas cambiarían, pero luego de cenar fuera y llegar a casa, Souichi prácticamente corrió al baño hasta salir duchado y a hurtadillas pues no tenía su cambio de ropa.

Tetsuhiro notó el escape de su sempai y no aguardó fuera, sin duda todo eso era una señal de que las cosas no iban bien. Imaginó que su sempai tenía mucho trabajo y el sexo lo agotaba. Nuevamente justificó los huecos en sus pensamientos marchándose a dormir.

Dos días transcurrieron de distanciamiento, Morinaga no podía verlo partir de tan temprano que salía, mientras que él iba a sus últimas clases de la maestría un poco más tarde encargándose del aseo y la preparación de los alimentos. Le llevaba su almuerzo y comían junto a los otros dos asistentes. Su impaciencia lo hizo intentar acercamientos cuando se encontraron a solas, que volvieron como castigos físicos a su cuerpo, algunas bofetadas, gritos e incluso un par de patadas.

Afortunadamente ese jueves por la noche todo el trabajo había finalizado e incluso los dos asistentes celebraron felices. Se marcharon considerablemente temprano y de nuevo las miradas furtivas durante su cena parecían ser evadidas. Todo aparentaba ser perfecto, los aromas de la comida, el silencio agradable y la imaginación de Morinaga que le jugaba bromas vislumbrando a su superior en distintas posiciones sobre la mesa, recargado en ella e incluso suplicando por más. Las cervezas como complemento, facilitaron la sensación de que todo iría bien y finalmente podría tomarlo como suyo un par de veces hasta quedar satisfecho.

Como un tonto comenzó a reír y sonrió malicioso, a lo cual los ojos miel bajaron su mirada. Cuando advirtió un sonrojo en Souichi, se levantó abruptamente de su silla a finalmente comenzar el encuentro, no obstante el que se sintió perseguido se levantó a prisa hasta ser detenido justo antes de arribar a su habitación. La mano que sostuvo la suya sudaba con la emoción y con anticipación suspiró sonoramente girando su cuerpo antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que… — Las palabras murieron en sus labios pues el rostro de Tetsuhiro se aproximó a besarlo, sintió el cálido aliento y cerró sus ojos hasta que su celular sonó y escapó definitivamente a su habitación dejando a su compañero totalmente deprimido y un poco molesto por aquello.

Desde afuera, Morinaga escuchó partes de la conversación de su adorado sempai sospechando de infidelidad:

— No quiero… a mí no me gustó… No quiero ir… Te digo que ahora no… por el amor de dios, ¿me obligarás? No sabes jugar limpio… ¡Maldita sea! ¡De acuerdo!

Ahora todo cobraba sentido y quizá por eso su sempai estaba tan remiso a cualquier contacto. ¿Sería posible que tuviera una novia? ¿O novio? La preocupación creció en su interior y a causa de ello, los escenarios más imposibles rondaron como imágenes su cabeza, no lo dejaron descansar adecuadamente y al siguiente día marchó algo enfurruñado a sus clases, aunque cada que terminaba una corría a observar que su sempai estuviera en donde debía.

Conocía el horario de las clases del doctorado de Tatsumi, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en que alguien le arrebataba el cariño tan bien ganado que había obtenido luego de cinco largos años de amor no correspondido. De esa forma, casi todo el día no pudo prestar atención en nada más que seguir en secreto a Souichi que no se percató de su acosador hasta que una joven le preguntó por la fecha de entrega de trabajo en la puerta del salón y se detuvo a responder.

Tetsuhiro corrió directo a él y miró a la chica con enfado espetando:

— ¿Quién es ella sempai?

— Me llamo Taeda Hotaru. — respondió con simpatía la chica, engrandeciendo los terribles celos del tonto chico.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Sempai y tú están saliendo! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡No puede ser!

De inmediato un golpe en la cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad, junto con la contestación de Tatsumi, completamente colérico:

— ¡MO-RI-NA-GA! ¡Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer imbécil!

— Soy soltera chicos, y ambos son tan guapos que podríamos salir los tres si así les parece. No tienen que pelear por mí. — Completó la chica sin entender aquella discusión.

Ignorando todo, Souichi los dejó ahí mientras Tetsuhiro se disculpó justificando el malentendido:

— Fue un error señorita Taeda, yo pensé que usted era algo de sempai y quería regañarlo puesto que ya tiene una novia, digo una prometida, por eso debe portarse bien.

La chica se sorprendió un poco ante esa respuesta, por lo cual le dijo coqueta:

— No se preocupe, Tatsumi es un caballero y algo solitario. Aunque si está interesado en mí, no debería detenerlo, no me molesta compartir.

Con el guiño de uno de sus encantadores ojos, la joven se marchó dejando a Morinaga pensando en que él no compartiría a su sempai por nada del mundo. En un intento desesperado lo buscó hallándolo en la biblioteca, pretendió continuar con el asecho, sin embargo no contó con que su sempai lo había notado tras uno de los estantes, de manera que en el espacio vacío atravesó su mano al otro lado y tiró de la camisa del chico azotándolo contra la estantería de la cual le cayeron algunos libros en la cabeza.

Los bibliotecarios sancionaron al chico de cabellera azulada y lo regañaron por maltratar el acervo de libros. Avergonzado se marchó a esperar por Tatsumi en el laboratorio, lamentablemente como no tendrían una nueva problemática a resolver hasta el día lunes, ese viernes lo tenían completamente libre. De manera que al intentar volver a la biblioteca no encontró a su sempai por ninguna parte y regresó a su departamento algo molesto por tanto rechazo, ya que sólo quería sentirse seguro del amor de su compañero que no era capaz de decirle ni un te quiero.

Al llegar al lugar, a pesar de apenas haber anochecido, su sempai estaba encerrado en su habitación, seguro muy enojado con el necio vigilante que había tenido durante todo el día. Se preparó algo de cenar y finalmente se durmió puesto que la noche anterior no había podido pegar el ojo. Su cabeza topó con la almohada y casi perdió el sentido viajando al mundo de los sueños.

La luz de la mañana lo hizo levantarse, supuso que lo esperaba un regaño, pero tantos días sin sexo, con rechazos y el comportamiento agresivo que recibió, además de aquella llamada lo ponían al límite de su paciencia. Tomó una ducha, se arregló y pensó en comer algo.

El silencio de Souichi no se rompió en la sala, simplemente con seriedad pasó hasta la cocina, preparó el desayuno aguardando a no tener vacío el estómago antes de preguntar directamente los problemas que aquejaban su corazón.

Una vez terminando de comer, el tirano no pensó en decir nada, se guardó dentro de si los reclamos y se marchó a su habitación hasta que fue detenido por su asistente que dijo sus sospechas:

— No soporto esto. ¿Qué pasa con usted? ¿Se trata de Isogai no? ¿Nuevamente está citándose con él?

— Eres un maldito loco Morinaga. ¡Cómo se te ocurre mencionar a ese tipo! Deja de celarme como si fueras una mujer posesiva. Te has puesto a pensar lo enfermo que te ves, me obligas a golpearte.

— Estoy harto de tantos golpes. ¿Es que usted ya no me quiere cerca? Yo sólo quiero hacerle el amor. ¿Tú no te sentirías celoso de mí ni un poco si yo dejara de intentar acercarme?

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Yo no estaría celoso de ti jamás! ¡Y si dejaras de molestarme yo sería feliz!

Esa última frase había dolido en el corazón de Morinaga, de manera que sin pensar y procurando ser hiriente respondió:

— Cómo usted quiera, creo que debería dejar de insistirle y buscar a una persona que corresponda mis sentimientos.

Antes de que el tirano estallara en furia, con insistencia los golpeteos en la puerta los interrumpieron, además de la voz de Kanako:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Se hace tarde para la matiné del cine!

Morinaga que parecía querer llorar, se contuvo mientras dio un par de pasos a la cocina levantando los trastos de la mesa. Souichi por su parte abrió la puerta con fastidio.

— Ya voy Kanako, sólo necesito mi chaqueta.

La pequeña curiosa, notó el tenso ambiente e intentado arreglar las cosas entre su hermano y su asistente, corrió de inmediato a saludar a Tetsuhiro. Entre tanto su hermano fue a su habitación a buscar su chaqueta.

— Morinaga-san, creo que debería venir con nosotros. Mi hermano ha sido un descortés y no me ha dicho que volviste. Por favor ven con nosotros.

— Hola pequeña Kanako. ¿Ir a dónde?

— Es una película de terror que mis amigas no quisieron ver porque son algo miedosas, y tengo tantas ganas de verla que por eso le pedí a mi hermano acompañarme.

— Ya veo, creo que no puedo, tengo mucho que limpiar y además a sempai no creo que le agrade la idea de que interrumpa su salida.

— ¡Para nada! Seguramente mi hermano no dirá nada, puesto que me debe un regalo ya que olvidó mi cumpleaños.

— Lo siento es que tengo que estudiar. — Intentó negarse Tetsuhiro.

— Vamos Morinaga-san, quiero que vengas pues necesito tu opinión, ya que me llevará a comprar unos zapatos también, así que necesito que nos lleves al lugar que mencionaste la vez pasada.

— Bueno pequeña, lo que sucede es que de verdad tengo muchas cosa que hacer.

— Anda Morinaga-san, debes venir, por favor, por favor, por favor. ¿Verdad que si? — El rostro de Kanako se hizo mucho más adorable de lo habitual al rogarle al chico, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

— Esta bien, pero sólo si tu hermano no le molesta.

De inmediato Kanako corrió hasta la habitación de Souichi y una vez ahí dijo sin rechistar:

— Invité a Morinaga. ¿Verdad que no te molesta?

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Claro que me molesta!

— Me lo debes hermano, olvidaste mi cumpleaños y no me has regalado nada. Así que te cambio los zapatos que me ibas a regalar por llevar a Morinaga, nos acompañará a comer también. Además tú invitarás. Sin olvidar las palomitas, helado y algunos chocolates.

Souichi parecía querer estallar en furia, aunque las cuentas decían que invitarlos a esas cosas que su hermanita sugirió, le saldría más barato que el par de zapatos que le compraría, de manera que respiró profundo y se tragó de inmediato su molestia accediendo:

— De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no volverás a chantajearme con esto.

— Es un trato hermano. ¡Voy a decirle a Morinaga! — Expresó corriendo hasta la cocina en donde el chico lavaba los platos.

De inmediato gritó emocionada:

— Dijo que sí. Que será un placer invitarte también.

Tetsuhiro se sorprendió, sin embargo supuso que todo era una treta de la pequeña, que sin lugar a dudas le agradaba bastante y el afecto era mutuo. Resignado tomó su chaqueta y partieron los tres con la jovencita en medio de ellos, la cual se sujetó de las manos de ambos chicos y parecía curioso que ella lucía como un solecito radiante en medio de dos chicos que llevaban una tormenta cernida sobre sus cabezas.

Entraron a la función matutina y se sentaron en donde la pequeña sugirió, justo en la tercera fila donde la luz de la pantalla se muestra más intensa, sin embargo Souichi que casi parecía empujado a sentarse al lado de Tetsuhiro, colocó a su hermana en medio de ellos.

El tirano se alegró que la sala estaba prácticamente vacía. Unas pocas personas en la parte de arriba, pero bastante lejos. De pronto un joven atractivo un tanto delgado pero con un rostro hermoso los miró desde la entrada y caminó hasta sentarse justo al lado de Morinaga que degustaba sus palomitas. Apagaron las luces y los anuncios comenzaron, las clásicas recomendaciones de apagar los celulares y comprar en la dulcería, cosa que simplemente los aburrió a ambos chicos, pero la pequeña estaba emocionada esperando ver su película.

De inmediato Souichi notó al joven que se había sentado al lado de su amante, el problema cuando se dicen cosas sin pensar es que resuenan en los pensamientos y el joven tirano rememoró sus palabras de que jamás sentiría celos. Mucho más le retumbó la respuesta de su compañero sobre que buscaría a otro chico que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Un poco receloso pero confiado en que el chico no podría querer a nadie más, dejó de observarlos.

El problema llegó cuando el joven sentado al lado de Tetsuhiro parecía embelesado mirándolo, no dirigía su vista a la pantalla por lo que fue tan evidente, que Morinaga volteó a observar el porqué de esa sensación que presentía.

Del otro lado de Kanako, Souichi se sintió aburrido de la temática de la película, era un filme predecible con cuchilladas, fue entonces que casualmente volteó en el momento en que su asistente miraba al joven a su lado. Observó aquella escena con desagrado e incluso se recargó en el respaldo de la butaca con tal de ver mejor el rostro del chico que veía insistentemente a su mejor amigo.

A causa de su hermana no podía darle un codazo a Morinaga para que dejara de voltear a su lado y se centrara en la película. Estaba tan lejos que de pronto se le ocurrió lanzarle una palomita que justamente lo hizo voltear. Tetsuhiro que se sentía rechazado y molesto, se percató que podría divertirse a costillas del tipo a su lado, además de darle una lección bien merecida de lo que son los celos a su tirano.

Mirando a su sempai levantó las manos y hombros en un gesto de «no me importa» y nuevamente miró al joven menudito. El joven desconocido a su lado no esperó más y una de sus manos se recargó en la pierna de Morinaga como pendiente de sujetar su mano si le era permitido, al menos eso supuso el chico de cabellera azulada. Afortunadamente para todos, la pequeña parecía impactada con la película, por lo que no despegaba la vista un segundo, a diferencia de los tres chicos que no prestaban atención al filme.

Souichi todavía más molesto, lanzó un par de palomitas más a la cabeza de su kohai y enfurruñado por ser ignorado se levantó fingiendo ir al baño pasando justamente en medio de ambos, dando un fuerte pisotón a Morinaga, sin olvidar que les dirigió la mirada más aterradora que pudo, aunque no logró hacer nada más pues su hermana despegó la vista al observarlo pasar.

El pisotón sobre el pie de Tetsuhiro había sido la gota de que derramó el vaso, ya no estaba pensando con claridad, mucho menos por la discusión que se había suscitado en el departamento. Pensó en hablarlo nuevamente, de manera que lo siguió hasta fuera de la sala del cine y lo detuvo en el pasillo:

— ¡Por qué me trata así! Dice que no es celoso pero es evidente que no soporta un poco de competencia.

— Ya lo dije antes y te lo repito. ¡No estoy celoso! No me importa lo que tú hagas.

— ¿Está seguro sempai? Estoy empezando a creer que de verdad usted no siente ningún afecto por mí. — Expresó con sentimiento Morinaga, sin recibir ninguna respuesta ante sus palabras, por lo cual se dio media vuelta regresando a la sala.

Entristecido, enojado y realmente deseoso de castigar severamente a su amante remiso y grosero, se sentó nuevamente con el joven que parecía sonreírle demasiado amistoso.

Entre tanto, Souichi que no había podido responder a la pregunta de su kohai, pues sería algo como aceptar sentimientos que negaba tener, caminó directo a los sanitarios y refrescó su rostro recordando esas últimas semanas extrañas que había tenido desde que su asistente se había marchado a Hamamatsu.

Luego de años sin sentirse totalmente seguro y confiado de una cosa en toda su vida, Tatsumi Souichi había tenido contactos íntimos con su amoroso compañero de laboratorio. El problema recayó en que tener sexo con él le resultaba agradable, demasiado placentero, casi como algo demasiado significativo. Su vida se había transformado y comenzó a amar en secreto, incluso para su propia mente, a su mejor amigo. Mientras más compartieron experiencias, tanto sexuales como afectivas, poco a poco se metió en su corazón hasta que terminó por pedirle que se quedara a su lado, a razón de que no soportaba la idea de verlo lejos de él.

El problema recayó en que la primera semana, alejado de él se sintió demasiado ansioso al principio, el aire le resultó enrarecido todo el tiempo y una profunda opresión en el pecho lo hizo notar que no soportaría un minuto más sin llamarlo al celular. Sus manos temblaron aquella noche del octavo día de su ausencia, con el celular en sus manos y el número de la agenda puesto casi para apretar el inicio de la llamada. Se contuvo con desesperación, salió a fumar nuevamente con tal de calmar la ansiedad y sin saber cómo, estaba sobre la cama de Morinaga recostado. Necesitado de sueño, pues no había podido dormir más de cinco horas diarias por esa extraña sensación que lo despertaba varias veces durante la noche, percibió el aroma de la almohada en su cabeza. Las dulces y seductoras feromonas del hombre que lo sometía, y entregaba en besos el más tierno amor llegaron a su cerebro, haciendo inevitable el que su mano fuera a dar bajo sus pantalones. La erección que se alzó, lubricó entre su mano y la usó bajando debajo de sus testículos entrando ligeramente al lugar que su amante solía usar:

— Mori… — Gimió en aquel silencio.

De inmediato dejó de ser él mismo, se sintió poseído por las expertas manos de Morinaga y se dejó llevar al placer mientras se refrenaba a sí mismo, tal como solía hacerlo su hábil compañero. Dos de sus dedos exploraron su cavidad con cierto trabajo, su mano apretaba un poco la punta de su erección con tal de conseguir más y más placer. En el instante en que se sintió inundado con las sensaciones hundió su cabeza en la almohada de Morinaga gimiendo en un orgasmo que prácticamente lo dejó noqueado.

Los recuerdos de su amante lo asediaron con fuerza durante cada día, se tornó desesperante, fastidioso y casi exasperante el permanecer sin él. No iba a permitir que nadie, ni mucho menos un hombre le hicieran sentir aquellas emociones alocadas. No obstante, nuevamente terminó recostado en la cama de su amante durmiendo luego de masturbarse hasta conseguir la culminación tan ansiada. La culpa lo asedió con preguntas que no quería escuchar ¿De verdad a él le gustaba tanto un hombre? ¿Esas emociones podrían ser lo que todo el mundo mencionaba sobre el amor? Negó fuertemente sujetando su cabeza que parecía querer estallar absorta en las dudas.

Afortunadamente para Souichi el trabajo se tornó pesado, puesto que les pidieron adelantar los resultados, ya que la universidad requería urgentemente financiamiento y su proyecto sería el elegido para encabezar a todas las investigaciones. Su mente volvió a la normalidad los subsecuentes días. Los pensamientos de su cabeza se centraron en finalizar lo más a prisa que pudieran. Cálculos y más cálculos daban resultados equivocados, hasta que esa misma noche algo le recordó la realidad que tan afanosamente había evadido.

El hombre de cabellera azulada que tanto había esperado ver, se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón. Miró la comida de la mesa comenzando a beber y comer con tal de eludir al joven que tenía un aspecto un tanto muerto de cansancio. Decidió que no era bueno para su salud mental el contemplar de reojo a su compañero de apartamento, por lo cual se marchó a dormir, sin embargo no tardó en volver con una manta cubriendo delicadamente al joven que dormitaba. Un impulso desde su corazón brotó inevitablemente y aproximó su rostro hasta sentir el cálido aliento sobre su faz y levemente tocó los labios sin despertar al chico que dormía como piedra.

La realidad lo trajo de vuelta pues las ansias locas de su cabeza le pedían más, corrió hasta su habitación con el corazón palpitando en locura desenfrenada y se recostó repasando los resultados del experimento con tal de mantenerse cuerdo.

Su despertador sonó demasiado temprano, sus ojos hinchados no querían abrirse por completo, de manera que requirió una ducha con tal de despertarse. Nuevamente recordó al chico del sillón, el cual estaba vacío, razón por la cual simplemente se terminó la comida que había sobrado la noche anterior y escapó a sus emociones.

El trabajo como los días anteriores fue absorbente, se esforzó una y otra vez hasta que la enorme distracción de tenerlo como ayudante se volvió terrible. Tantos días de no escuchar su voz, ni mirar la profundidad de sus ojos verdes mermaban su lógica. Debería centrarse en las cosas de importancia, no en cosas absurdas como fundirse en el placer de un tierno beso. Cada parte de su cuerpo lo traicionó y lo invitaba a perderse de la realidad, pero como buen creyente de las cosas objetivas se centró en su labor, al menos lo que le permitió su propia cabeza. Se alejó de él cada que lo tuvo cerca, puesto que sus otros asistentes se habían marchado a descansar, bastaba una caricia seductora sobre su cuerpo para convencerlo de ceder a sus instintos animales y entregarse a la pasión.

Sin duda su cerebro le jugaba trucos y mientras fue recargado contra las gavetas, un beso casto le recordó que necesitaba lavar sus dientes antes de que su amante profundizara, ya que luego de la comida no había podido lavarlos. Sintió incomodidad y rechazó los avances de Morinaga. Giró su rostro y gritó:

— Aléjate Morinaga, ¡no quiero!

Una vez en el departamento se sintió extraño, más necesitado que nunca de ese afecto privado especial que sólo su asistente le había dado. Evadiendo sus deseos, corrió a darse una ducha fría, eso era mejor que tener que denotar su urgencia. Al terminar de asearse, prácticamente escapó a su habitación, esperando que por casualidad él tocara a su puerta para entregarse a lo que había dejado pendiente. Se recriminó por ello, pero no por eso fue menos evidente su necesidad. Respiró profundo y utilizando los cálculos de su trabajo centró su ideas en lo que suponía eran pensamientos adecuados para una persona normal.

Los siguientes días se sintió cada vez más irritado por las reacciones extrañas de sus pensamientos, la voz sensual de su ayudante casi podía invitarlo a perderse en una noche de placer que evadió con un par de golpes directo al rostro de su sexy provocador. Algunos empujones tuvo que dar para controlar sus propias ímpetus y culpó a Morinaga de sentirse deseoso, nunca aceptaría algo así, mucho menos el hecho de que se moría de ganas por perderse a sí mismo en un beso. No volvería a recaer en aquella enfermedad, al menos hasta no sentirse tan vulnerable con la lejanía del chico, porque… ¿Qué sería de Tatsumi si Morinaga requiriera quedarse en Hamamatsu permanentemente? Esa simple pregunta lo hizo pensar en alejarlo lo más posible para demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie para estar cuerdo y sentirse completo.

Enfadosamente el trabajo terminó aquella tarde del jueves y partieron a su departamento en el cual Souichi se sintió mucho más que ansioso y acechado. ¿Sería que acaso no podía controlar sus impulsos por lo menos una semana? No iba a admitir que ese día se rendiría, mucho más de observar los bellos ojos cargados de lujuria.

Abruptamente se levantó antes de terminar en la habitación de Tetsuhiro, pero fue detenido por la mano firme que lo sostuvo, al girar su rostro perdió la razón y aguardó por el buen beso que no había podido saborear semanas atrás. Desafortunadamente el teléfono sonó y mucho más tenso escapó a su habitación a responderle a su hermana:

— ¡Hermano! Ya sé que quiero de cumpleaños, necesito un par de zapatos; además vendrás a ver una película de terror conmigo.

— No quiero.

— Anda hermano, ya has venido a ver otras. Recuerdas la última que vimos, parecías emocionado.

— A mí no me gustó. — Respondió cortante.

— Tienes que acompañarme, anda hermano.

— No quiero ir.

— Anda hermano, además así vamos por mis zapatos nuevos.

— ¡Te digo que ahora no!

— ¿Así tratas a tu hermanita que no tiene con quien ir al cine? Recuerda que me abandonaste en mi cumpleaños.

— Por el amor de dios, ¿me obligarás? No sabes jugar limpio.

— No deberías verlo como obligación, yo creí que me querías por ser tu pequeña hermana.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡De acuerdo! — Un suspiro terminó aquella frase y Kanako le indicó el día y la hora de su reunión, además de que ella misma pasaría recogerlo con tal de que no se le olvidara.

Supo al recostarse con una erección en sus pantalones, que el siguiente día sería tortuoso, sin duda no resistiría un minuto más sin Morinaga, pero no pediría algo que iba contra su naturaleza. Así que la mañana siguiente evadió su erección matutina y marchó a clases. Por alguna razón, algo lo hizo sentir vigilado sin notar a nadie, hasta que una estúpida mujer de una de sus clases le preguntó algo y de inmediato su celoso y loco asistente hizo acto de presencia. Luego de ello comprendió que estaba siendo asechado, pues al estudiar un par de horas en la biblioteca, notó tras de un estante la inconfundible figura de su amante. Al reprenderlo indirectamente ahí, decidió marcharse al departamento, pero se recostó intranquilo en su cama luego de darse una ducha. Sin notarlo se quedó dormido pues los días anteriores entre sus angustias raras y los problemas a resolver en las investigaciones, sus horas de sueño habían sido acortadas.

Muy temprano, pensó en qué decirle sobre su comportamiento del día anterior, eso de seguirlo a todas partes e interrumpir una conversación con una mujer por sus locuras era demasiado para tolerarle. Lo miró pasar rumbo a la cocina y percibió el aroma de su cuerpo haciendo que olvidara su molestia, aunque su forma de ser tan testaruda lo hacía recordar las locas actitudes que había tenido, sin duda algo tenía en mente el tonto de su asistente.

La confrontación luego del desayuno lo tenían fastidiado, en ese instante comprendió de Morinaga tenía un problema con sus desmedidos celos enfermizos, decirle que si estaba frecuentando a Isogai era el colmo, pero indicar que él podría sentir celos fue algo totalmente inadmisible, por lo que de su boca salieron palabras hirientes con tal de calmar su furia:

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Yo no estaría celoso de ti jamás! ¡Y si dejaras de molestarme yo sería feliz!

Pero jamás esperó recibir una respuesta, después de todo el sumiso kohai prefería marcharse a llorar que responderle cualquiera de sus insultos o groserías, sin embargo sus palabras entraron hasta su corazón:

— Cómo usted quiera, creo que debería dejar de insistirle y buscar a una persona que corresponda mis sentimientos.

De esa forma en el sanitario del cinema, mientras el agua fría sobre su rostro aliviaba el calor de la ira, entendió que necesitaba apartarse de Tetsuhiro pues le hacía sentir tantas emociones incómodas como la culpa y esa impotencia sumergida en enojo.

Retornó a la sala del cine, intentando dar un nuevo pisotón en los pies de su asistente que lo evadió al percibir sus intenciones. Las ganas de mover a Kanako para quedar justo al lado de su amante las aguantó con el orgullo por delante. A pesar de ello, no despegó la vista un solo minuto, de inmediato en un impulso de ira apretó sus uñas contra la butaca del cine pues observó que Morinaga tenía nuevamente la mano del tipo sobre su pierna.

Tetsuhiro le incomodó un poco la mano que acariciaba su pierna y fingió ver la película, no obstante un movimiento extraño que venía de su lado le traía un extraño olor como si percibiera en el aire la excitación del tipo. De pronto el rostro del tipo se aproximó a su oreja y susurró:

— Dime algo sucio.

Morinaga parecía horrorizado, pues al mirarlo estaba tocándose bajo sus pantalones descaradamente. Aquellos hechos habían sobrepasado lo que supuso era un coqueteo inocente, ya que el tipo comenzó a subir la mano que tenía sobre su pierna hasta que de pronto un grito hizo notoria la presencia de Souichi:

— ¡Qué demonios estás haciéndole a Morinaga!

El grito aterrador centró las miradas de las personas en la sala sobre Souichi, que estaba a punto de asesinar al hombre que atrevidamente tocaba a su kohai. Kanako que estaba en medio de la pelea, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y sacó el celular grabando la escena.

El tipo pervertido se levantó y respondió con altanería:

— Sólo estábamos jugando un poco. ¿Usted es algo de él?

— Él es mi… ¡Demonios! Él es mío y aquél que se atreva a tocarlo lo asesinaré.

— Disculpe, no parecía que tuvieran algo. Usted estaba lejos y él no me detuvo. — Dijo el chico que tocaba a Morinaga encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la sala mientras Souichi miró a su asistente que estaba más que asombrado por las reacciones de su sempai.

Lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y luego de un par de bofetadas, Tetsuhiro le dijo:

— Lo siento sempai, yo iba a detenerlo.

— ¡Cuando demonios ibas a detenerlo! ¡Cuando te metiera la mano! ¡No te atrevas a hacer algo así nunca más o vas a morir en mis manos!

— No sempai lo prometo, soy tuyo.

La luz de la grabación de Kanako los trajo a la realidad antes de que se dieran un beso.

— ¡Dame ese celular Kanako! ¡Ahora! — Exclamó Souichi.

— No hermano, creo que esto es una prueba de algo que ya sabía.

— Soy tu hermano mayor y me darás ese teléfono.

Detrás de ellos, un par de trabajadores del lugar acompañados por un policía, les pidieron salir, a lo cual no se resistieron. Los tres salieron de lugar con Kanako enojada por las acciones de su hermano que le costaron perderse el final.

Una vez fuera, Souichi insistió nuevamente:

— ¡Ahora dame ese teléfono!

— ¡No quiero! Por tu culpa nos han sacado de la película y además ¿qué tiene de malo? Me agrada que Morinaga sea tuyo, pues siempre quise que fuera mi hermano, él es más lindo que tú. Me mandó un mensaje de cumpleaños estando en Hamamatsu.

— ¡Pero él no es mío! ¡Fue un error! Ese tipo estaba molestándolo.

— Si Kana-chan, no malinterpretes a sempai. Tú eres la hermanita que siempre quise tener, no importa si sempai y yo estamos juntos. Yo te quiero mucho, así que mejor borra ese video y hazlo feliz. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

Con la amable sonrisa de Morinaga, la pequeña le entregó el celular a Souichi que caminó con él reenviando el video al celular de su amante como un gesto bueno y finalmente dispuso del mismo, eliminándolo del celular de su hermanita. Suspiró con alivio y decidió invitarlos a comer tal como había prometido.

Caminaron por la plaza llena de tiendas y negocios de comida hasta detenerse en un lugar de hamburguesas donde los tres comieron, después Tetsuhiro le compró los zapatos a la pequeña y la devolvieron a la casa de Matsuda, prometiéndole ir la siguiente semana a otro cine para que pudiera terminar de ver aquel filme.

La pequeña se despidió en la entrada diciendo al oído a su hermano mientras le dio un abrazo:

— Yo quiero mucho a Morinaga, ¿de verdad tú no?

Souichi se sonrojó totalmente y las palabras que negarían sus emociones se atoraron en su garganta. No iba a decir que no lo quería, después de todo era su mejor amigo, pero mucho más que eso.

Caminaron en silencio, luego de dejar a la pequeña. Souichi no percibió en Tetsuhiro enojo o tristeza, sin embargo dentro de su corazón la confusión y la imagen de sí mismo diciendo: «Es mío» lo incomodaron. Al abrir la puerta del lugar ingresaron ambos. Tetsuhiro bostezó un poco y masculló:

— Estoy cansado… Voy a dormir.

No dio un paso para alejarse cuando la mano de su sempai asió la suya de forma exigente. Se detuvo y lo miró expectante.

— Morinaga, bueno… yo.

— No se preocupe sempai, entiendo perfectamente. Hoy pasé un buen día, no todos los días la persona que amas te dice que eres suyo. Además me mandó el video, así que gracias por un buen día. No lo molestaré con otras cosas, porque si soy suyo no necesito forzarlo a nada más.

— Kanako debió mandarlo antes de que lo borrara… yo no… nunca… ¡Rayos!

Un beso de Souichi chocó con los labios ávidos de Morinaga. El más alto no iba a esperar más, lo sujetó de la cintura con facilidad y profundizó en la unión sensual de sus labios. La cálida y agradable lengua de su sempai parecía ansiosa ya que respondía a los jugueteos de la de su asistente.

De inmediato Tetsuhiro lo guió a su habitación desnudando el ansioso cuerpo que ya no podía más con la dureza en sus pantalones. La sorpresa de Morinaga ante las respuestas de su amante lo pusieron un tanto nervioso. Sintió por la larga espera a tenerlo cerca o poder besarlo tan profundamente e inclusive por aquella declaración tan tímida, que el sexo era como la primera vez que harían el amor.

Souichi sintió escalofríos mientras la respiración de Morinaga bajó por su vientre a retirarle los pantalones. No esperó a dejar de propinarle sensaciones con tal de que no escapara pues con la lengua recorrió la tersa piel de su abdomen hasta derretirlo en las caricias de su boca sobre el ansioso miembro que humedecía sin tabúes la ropa interior del chico de cabellera larga. Con su querido tirano de pie sintió sus piernas flaquear, temblando en el éxtasis de los movimientos hábiles de su garganta que comprimía y le permitía entrar lo más profundo que podía. Con su mano acarició sus testículos con suavidad percibiendo la ansiedad del chico que se retorcía. Las manos delicadas de Souichi acariciaron los cabellos azulados como intentando empujarlo para recibir más placer.

— Dete… detente… aa… ¡Ah! … aaaaaagggh. — Gimió mientras se corría en la boca de caricias expertas.

Dócil, agotado y lleno de más deseos reprimidos, Souichi aguardó por recibir la continuación de todo, fue recostado en la cama acogiendo la boca de su amante sobre sus labios percibiendo aquel sabor extraño de su propia esencia. Se separó un instante que lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y en un gesto lascivo, ya que él se había corrido, pero su compañero de cabellera azulada estaba cada vez más encendido con las reacciones que producía en el tirano.

Luego de algunos apasionados minutos con besos, Morinaga necesitaba correrse, y anhelaba poder llegar a su culminación en brazos del amor. Teniendo a Souichi totalmente sumiso con las piernas abiertas aguardando por las caricias profundas de su pene, de inmediato bajó a lamer y lubricar la zona que iba a recibirlo. Sujetó su propio miembro para contenerse, pues al ver la erección de su amando subir por el placer de las caricias tan privadas, prácticamente le era imposible el no correrse ante los sensuales gemidos.

Dos de sus dedos se abrían paso al tiempo que lamía la erección que parecía deseosa de tener un nuevo orgasmo. Suspiró con tal de calmarse y levantó las piernas de su amante sobre sus hombros entrando lo más lentamente que podía, pero su propio placer le impedía pensar adecuadamente. Cerró sus ojos con tal de contenerse pero le fue inútil, cada movimiento de su cadera le producía una fricción con las paredes que se contraían deliciosamente sobre su miembro. No iba a aguantar mucho y no quería decepcionar al chico que temblaba cada que rosaba su próstata intencionadamente. Souichi ansiaba más, luego de tantos días de extrañar aquellos labios lo miró por casualidad conteniendo su orgasmo y reparó que el suyo llegaría muy pronto también. Entonces lo jaló con sus manos hasta sentir el aliento en su cuello y lamió sensualmente el cuello de Morinaga haciendo que detuviera todo movimiento antes de dejarse ganar por el placer.

La cabeza de Tetsuhiro se llenó de confusión con una caricia intencionada de su tímido amante. Resopló un par de veces sintiendo punzar su propia erección lista para dejarse llevar y contuvo con extrema fuerza de voluntad los crecientes deseos de terminar. Nuevamente reanudó el vaivén y se sentía en control, cuando fue de vuelta jalado por los brazos de Souichi que al sentir un poco de poder en esa caricia lo volvió a lamer, consiguiendo que su amante saliera de su interior a presionar la punta de su pene con tal de no correrse todavía.

Una vez que sus manos temblaron por la delectación y lograron detener su orgasmo, reanudó los movimientos que se hicieron sutiles para no volver a llegar casi al límite. Un intento de mermar su cordura se volvió a dar cuando los brazos lo jalaron, pero esta vez unió sus labios distrayendo la locura pasional con los movimientos de su lengua en la boca de su amado sempai. Las envestidas se hicieron castigadoras pues ya no quería contenerse y sabía que la velocidad sobre las caricias a la próstata de su amante lo harían correrse. No necesitaba preguntar si el éxtasis de su sempai llegaría, tan sólo con percibir las uñas en su espalda moviéndose con cada roce al punto de placer y las sacudidas rítmicas, junto con la presión acompasada de su miembro denotaron que no tardaría en terminar aquella tortura magnífica.

Una vez más, su juicio se envolvió de placer y amor con los besos torpes de ambos en medio de respiraciones erráticas, que tuvieron que ser separados al momento de gemir en el orgasmo casi conjunto, que ayudó a aumentar con una mano suya sacudiendo la erección que escurría de Souichi.

Al sentir como su calor se derramó vertiginosamente y el de su amando salpicaba su mano y abdomen, se dejó caer exhausto sobre el chico que abrió los ojos casi sorprendido que ese hombre pudiera originarle tantos sentimientos.

La noche los cubrió como un manto, el hombre que aparentaba un duro corazón no se marchó a su habitación, no quería separarse de su amado, puesto que se había rendido finalmente a los dictados de su corazón. No lo diría todavía, él creía que jamás podría reconocer ese afecto, aunque el día que asignaron a Morinaga a una sucursal de Hamamatsu se unió a él en su viaje. No miró atrás, no le importó lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, ni sus investigaciones o el lugar que tenía en la universidad. Dejó todo y forjó un nuevo destino en otra universidad, con nuevas investigaciones, para siempre poder regresar a dormir al lado de la única persona importante, del hombre que lo amó completamente con el corazón.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Deséenme suerte terminando la última dedicatoria del año que se supone es para el día de mañana, de la cual apenas tengo unas pocas palabras. Es de samuráis sensuales y Gabriela Ibarra nos ha hecho ya un magnífico dibujo que yo aseguro es una cosa bellísima que las impactará.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que les fuera agradable la lectura. Aguardo por sus comentarios y por favor háganme saber si no se aburren con tantas historias seguidas. Un abrazo a todos Laura Paty n_n.**


End file.
